ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Defense
Formula Formula: :Defense = ( 18 + VIT/2 + defense from gear (+ other abilities/hidden effects/latent effects/food effects) This formula is incorrect. As a BRD56/WHM28 with no buffs and no gear, I have 95 defense. My vitality is 50. By this formula, my defense would be 18 + (50/2) = 18 + 25 = 43. Nowhere close. -- 16:34, 31 May 2007 (CDT) Are you sure about that? As Monk, under the influence of Counterstance, my defense is about 40-ish. Counterstance has the side-effect of ignoring defense bonuses from gear, protect, et cetera. --Aurikasura 16:45, 31 May 2007 (CDT) Stupid me X_x' I forgot to put the "+ your main job level" in it.... but even then... with your BRD 56 and def95 this would'd work... It worked exactly on my character and on some other peolpe (including a BRD75). I'm pretty sure the VIT/2 + gear + bonus + main-level part is right but this 18 seems to be a base-defense value. On Attack it's the same but there the base-attack value is 8, at first I thought on defense it's 8 as well but on every one I tried it 10 points were missing so I guess it was 18. But maybe this 18 is a variable value in relation to your main job level... and sorry for the overzealous posting >_>' --Haitani 16:48, 31 May 2007 (CDT) Okay maybe some people can try this out and maybe confirm my thesis... the formula would be: VIT/2 + 18 + your current main job level + DEF from gear + any other def raising boni @ Chrisjander would you please double check this, because you're the only one since now, where this formula doesn't work^^' --Haitani 04:47, 1 June 2007 (CDT) 18 + (50/2) + 56 = 18 + 25 + 56 = 99 ≠ 95 -- 12:00, 1 June 2007 (CDT) Here are some test results for you. I've removing subjobs because all they effect is VIT (I tested it, and didn't use WAR or PLD because they give Defense Bonus): : If anyone has some higher jobs to throw in here, just strip them of all gear, make sure they're not sub WAR or PLD, and plug in the values here. For odd numbered Vitality, round down. From this you can conclude that before level 50, the formula is (8 + VIT/2 + Level). For levels after 50, the base number seems to scale upward. Though I only have two values to base this on, I'd guess the post 50 value condensed formula would be (x 2 + VIT/2 - 42). This is condensed from ((8 + {Level - 50}) + VIT/2 + Level). It would seem I am incorrect. Perhaps the base value scales up during levels 50-60, then caps at 18... lemme find someone in an odd level between 50 and 60. -- 13:08, 1 June 2007 (CDT) Okay, with three values between 50 and 60, I think I can fully postulate this: ;Level ≤ 50: Base Defense = (8 + VIT/2 + Level) ;50 < Level ≤ 60: Base Defense = (x 2 + VIT/2 - 42) ;Level ≥ 60: Base Defense = (18 + VIT/2 + Level) -- 13:32, 1 June 2007 (CDT) I also mentioned that I only had "Test-Subjects" (nice word) in level 70+... then I thought because of this high level, the base def is 18, but when I saw your BRD-example.... I asked a BLU37 and it was 18 too(!!!) maybe the source of this base-def is another one than the main job level... --Haitani 18:26, 1 June 2007 (CDT) I think Chrisjander got the formula right. I have a few jobs in the 50s, 1 in the 60s, and a few 75s, their base defense matched the numbers produced by the formula. It seems you gain 1 defense for each level in you main job, with the exception of levels 51-60, in which you gain 2 def / level instead. I suppose this was done when the level cap was 60. About the BLU37 having a base defense of 18, did you check if he had the defense bonus trait (+10 def)? He might had been subbing /war. --JKL 16:15, 28 June 2007 (CDT) Unsimplified the 50-60 formula to show that all three formulas are basically the same to those unfamiliar with the math behind the simplified rearranged group. Basically, the standard formula applies, but an additional 1 defense is granted between levels 51 and 60. I assume this is an oversight from before the level cap was raised beyond 60. It would have been nice for post 60 levels to continue adding an additional defense point.Storme 08:36, 2 October 2008 (UTC) I was screwing around on pld to see the DEF cap so far with gear defender and cocoon i had 972 with protect 5(2/5) also with tacos, i think if i get more valor (body legs) which increases def by 7 and knight's minne from bard i might be able to break 999